


Harry/Draco poetry

by Lokifan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Haiku, Limericks, M/M, Poetry, Smut, Spanking, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-09
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/pseuds/Lokifan
Summary: Various H/D poems, collected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of two sets of H/D haiku. The first haiku in each set is Draco's POV, the second Harry's.

I like him angry;  
He pounds me into the ground.  
(Yes, I mean _that way_ )

It’s deliberate.  
It still works. I bite him – not  
A good punishment.

~*~

Molly Weasley knows  
All I did. But fucking him still  
Makes her like me less.

Narcissa likes me –  
I protect him. As for Lucius...  
Let’s not discuss it.

~*~

I tried poetry –  
‘I love you’ in person is hard.  
But I tore it up.

He doesn’t say it.  
I don’t care. Sometimes I do.  
I think he can tell.

~*~

I got a tattoo.  
‘Harry’. No regret. I put it  
Over my other Mark.

He got a tattoo.  
I’m shocked, but at least this one  
Can be worn with pride.


	2. Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This follows on from Chapter 1. pushdragon said she still didn't think Harry got it, and I thought she was right - so I added a sequel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the first haiku in each section is Draco's POV and the second is Harry's.

He understands.  
He knows I love him. He speaks -  
And my world shatters.

“It covers the Mark well.  
And I'm flattered.” I smile, pleased;  
His mouth twists. He leaves.

~*~

He thinks it’s to hide  
My past, that’s etched on my face?  
On each Malfoy part?

I follow him to...  
The Manor. Of course. Sitting  
In his old room, not crying.

~*~

He follows, of course.  
He never could leave things alone.  
My jaw clenches. Hard.

“What did I say? What?”  
He’s infuriating and  
Confusing. Damn him.

~*~

I can anger him.  
Always could. Or inspire lust.  
No ‘because’. Just sex.

He doesn’t answer.  
Just steps close, breathes on my neck.  
Next moment – the kiss.

~*~

He kisses me hard,  
I give as good as I get.  
We start stripping.

Heat-haze in my mind.  
Twist his nipples, make him yell.  
Then I see his arm.

~*~

Stop. He grabs my arm,  
Holds it up in the dim light.  
“Why did you get this?”

He ran off because  
I didn’t understand. Now  
He looks at the mark. Silence.

~*~

My chest heaves. I can’t.  
The tattoo was meant to say  
All this for me. Fuck.

My fingers tighten.  
Fingerprint bruises left over  
The inked name. _Harry._

~*~

“The Dark Mark was forced.  
Made me his. But I’m yours now.  
And I chose this Mark.”

I stare; step closer.  
He flinches. I stroke my name,  
Until he can smile.

~*~

“Love you,” I choke out.  
His fingers freeze. I can’t look.  
The silence lengthens.

That’s why he did it.  
A declaration in ink.  
He couldn’t say it, so...

~*~

At first I assume  
It’s because I said I’m his.  
Possessive bastard.

I understand now.  
I see the moment he knows that,  
Our eyes meet. He smiles.

~*~

We kiss slow and sweet.  
We sink to the floor together.  
Here, in the Manor

New allegiances  
Sworn. Coming whites out the world –  
We come back entwined.


	3. Harlot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A limerick, which means smut, spanking, sex work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for poetic-hp's prompt, "luck".

Draco was down on his luck,  
So to Harry he offered a suck.  
Shouting, “you harlot!”  
He spanked Draco scarlet,  
And they had a rough (but great) fuck.


	4. I'll Be A Better Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco enters Auror training at nineteen, to prove himself and his family to the world. 2000 begins with Draco part of a public new relationship. Angst & implied Draco/Astoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for poetic-hp's challenge, _decade._

All right then – the new decade is begun.  
Time for things to change; for the sun to shine.  
I will help them now. I’ll be a better son.

Be an Auror. Stop hiding behind Mum.  
The nasty doubters can just stand in line.  
All right then – the new decade is begun.

Training under damn Potter is no fun,  
But I – I need to prove myself, not whine.  
I will help them now. I’ll be a better son.

Being under Potter is so much fun,  
I want to tell the whole world that he’s mine.  
All right then – the new decade is begun.

Harry and I went public. What have I done?  
Dad got Howlers. Duty chokes me – a vine.  
I will help them now. I’ll be a better son.

They need me to marry. I want to _run.  
Harry..._ No, stop this. There’s no time to pine.  
All right then – the new decade is begun.  
I will help them now. I’ll be a better son.


	5. You Still Know Just What I Want For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two haiku about Harry and Draco’s shared Christmases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a challenge at poetic_hp, "holiday haiku".

Once they went skiing  
Hid in the cabin all week  
And fucked. They’re middle-aged now:

Harry and Draco  
After their Christmas dinner -  
Dead of food. Naptime.


	6. I Grant I Never Saw A God(dess) Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sonnet for the real Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for poetic_hp’s prompt, "love". Naturally I wrote a sonnet for the prompt, even if the iambic pentameter fell at the final couplet. My thanks and apologies to William Shakespeare and his [Sonnet CXXX](http://www.poets.org/viewmedia.php/prmMID/15557/).

My master’s eyes are nothing like bright jade;  
They’re soft, lush moss, not cold and precious stone.  
He’s not sweet, despite the dreams of sweet maids;  
He sees my bruises – gives a lusty moan.  
My master is no paragon of grace,  
Horizontal dancing’s his only style;  
But I prefer to kiss his shining face,  
Not waltz all night in boring single file.  
His hair’s not softly tousled, just a mess:  
So he lets me play with it when I choose.  
He’s no knight to my damsel in distress;  
He’s got a nasty streak, and hates to lose.  
And yet I love him more than any damsel can;  
I love him as a hero, but better as a man.


End file.
